


make you mine

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: collection of drabbles/one-shots
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Hoshi Ryoma, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. #1-#5

_**1\. baking** _

A burst of flour exploded into his face. Ouma's giggles echoed around the room as Saihara yelped, pulling back from the white powder that obscured his vision. 

He wiped it gently with the sleeves of his jacket; "Ouma-kun!" Saihara cried indignantly.

"We're supposed to be making cookies," Saihara murmured, wandering to the sink with his arms out. 

"Saihara-chan!" Ouma whined, "I was only having a bit of _fun_!"

Saihara sighed, wetting a cloth under the faucet with heated water. Droplets trickled down his wrists, warming the pale flesh on his arms.

"Give it here, Saihara-chan," Ouma snatched the cloth from the detective's grasp and pressed it gently to one eye, standing on his tiptoes to reach the other's forehead. 

Saihara let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, cheeks colouring at the soft touches Ouma was giving to his skin.

"You're blushing!" Ouma gave his trademark laugh again, "Do you have a crush on Lil' old me?" 

The blush darkened.

_**2\. lying** _

"How are you feeling?" Hinata murmured, changing the wet towel on Komaeda's head, as the white-haired boy glared up at him.

Komaeda huffed, an urgent look growing in his eye: "I need you to leave."

"No," Hinata snapped back. 

Komaeda's hair was stuck to his forehead, the previously soft locks stuck firmly to his head as he groaned and demanded Hinata to leave his bedside. He'd refused Mikan so much she had cried her way out of the infirmary and Hinata took over shortly after. The only one willing to take over the job.

"I dislike you," Komaede whispered towards him.

"Liar," Hinata sniffed.

_**3\. wake up** _

Kiibo wasn't educated much on the topic of 'love.'

It was something not coded into his system, something he wasn't built to understand. A word - a _feeling_ \- that he wasn't meant to get or know.

Still, yet, he couldn't help but feel more than interested in the blonde hair, the blue-eyed mechanic that lay across from him, sleeping soundly. She had been so crude and loud when he first met her, more involved in his body than his personality. 

"Iruma-san..." Kiibo poked the girl in her back gently, running his finger over the shoulder blade.

She growled, "What the _fuck_!?" 

Kiibo recoiled, sitting back against his pillow as the five-foot-eight snoring beast rose from the countless blankets covering her sweltering form.

"Kiibo?" Iruma said, smirking, "Trying to see me naked, can't fuckin' blame you!"

"N-No! I didn't...!" Pink flushed across rosy cheeks.

**_4\. star gazing_ **

"And, and! That's Sirius, can you see it? " Momota sat up from the grass, pointing upwards, "It's the brightest one!"

Saihara hummed, watching the smile growing on his boyfriend's face. It seemed strange - someone so interested in the night sky - could light up Saihara's life, making it so bright and colourful.

Momota said something else, pointing to various white lights in the sky. 

"Isn't it just beautiful, Saihara?" Momota whispered, leaning back onto the grassy bank.

"Yes," Saihara whispered back, not looking upwards. 

He was keeping his eyes on something much more beautiful.

_**5\. sleeping** _

Her breathing was so soft, like an art form, her chest rising and falling with the timing of a lullaby. Gentle, Hinata thought, like a kitten or some other thing warm and tender. It calmed him down, even when in a killing game where they could turn on each other in seconds.

"Humph..." Nanami mumbled, one eye-opening slightly to look at Hinata's loving expression, "Hinata-kun... go to sleep."

Hinata grinned, "I'm not tired," he whispered back at her, running one hand over her head in a soft, calming motion.

"I'm... always," She yawned, pressing her hand to her mouth, "tired..."

"Then go to sleep," He breathed in her ear, holding one glowing hand against her chilled cheek.


	2. #6-#10

_**6.** **cuddling**_

Gonta was _fucking_ huge and she didn't even mean it in the way she liked. 

He was just all muscles and curves, thick skin and flowing, dark hair. He was strong and his arms wrapped around her body perfectly - two odd jigsaw pieces that fitted together even though they shouldn't. Their bodies perfectly moulded together, sharing body heat with each other's hearts, even when shoved together in a tiny bed.

"Move over big guy, you tryin' to fuckin' push me out?" Iruma mumbled, shoving herself backwards, further into the cave that was Gonta's arms.

"Ah- sorry, Iruma-san!" He shuffled back. Gonta hesitated before pressing his lips to her head, "I love you, Iruma-san."

"Yeah, yeah," Iruma sniffled, face heating up, "You just want to fuck me silly."

_**7\. studying** _

"Kyoudai, _please_ ," Ishimaru pressed his head in his hands, "Can you just pay attention?"

"Huh?" Owada said, sitting up from leaning back on his chair. His feet lay dormant on the table, crossed over each other and a pencil balanced on his top lip, "Oh..."

Owada shifts - bringing his legs down - and dragging his chair closer to the other, "Hey, hey..." He threw one arm over the shoulders of the other, "I'm sorry, man. You've been really fuckin' stressed and I'm not making it easier."

"Language," Ishimaru whimpered into his hands. Taking multiple classes, keeping up with his duties and helping others study was taking a toll on his mental health. At least, he guessed, he had Owada.

Owada pressed his lips in Ishimaru's cheek, leaving a damp shadow where they had touched softly, "Come on, man, we can work through it."

_**8\. music** _

Saihara watched her from the door. Flexible fingers dancing over keys, pressing against them with gentle ease. Music swam through the air, caressing his ears and rushing into his body, filling his senses with the repeating beats of the music.

He took in a deep breath. The music stopped.

"Oh! Saihara-kun!" Akamatsu smiled, lips kissing against each other, "I didn't notice you were here."

Saihara flushed, "I'm sorry, Akamatsu-san, I was just appreciating your music. You're very talented." 

She giggled, a sound sweeter than the music, "We all have talents," she patted the space next to her, moving over, "Come sit next to me."

_**9\. rain** _

"Saihara-kun! Wait up!" Kiibo cried, feet smacking against the damp floor as the rain rattled the bus stop Saihara was huddled under. Kiibo's hair stuck to his head, water dripping from his ahoge. His eyes were fluttering as he wiped the mist from his forehead. 

"Is it worse for you?" Saihara wondered out loud, watching Kiibo breath heavily into one hand. 

"Huh?"

"Um... because you're a robot?"

Kiibo's mouth opened, then closed. He pulled a face to Saihara and rolled his eyes. Saihara winced softly, lips up turning into an awkward smile as Kiibo judged him from top to bottom, "...No." He said after a while.

"Ok," Saihara snickered, "I like hanging out with you, Kiibo."

The red face wasn't just from the cold.

_**10\. comfort** _

A sob, a hiccup. Sounds Hoshi was used to hearing, from himself, from others in prison. Though, it was expected from a soft-looking, pretty, blonde girl who sat with her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Hoshi muttered, sitting down on the step next to her and tugging on his hat. Afterwards, he tucked his hands in his pockets. It was a nervous thing, really.

Akamatsu whimpered, bringing her head out, "Hoshi-kun?" Her voice wavered. 

Hoshi grunted, glancing over to her from the corner of his eye.

"I... j-just can't believe he's _dead._ You know?" Akamatsu whispered, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth. Hoshi leant over and drew his hand out, patting her knee.

"We're gonna be fine."

It had been the first time he'd been hugged in a while, he'd forgotten what it felt like.


	3. #11-#15

**1** **1.** _**kissing** _

"Dude, please," Souda cried, gripping Tanaka's shoulders, "I need to practice kissing for when Miss Sonia wants me too!" 

"How dare you, mortal! You cannot place your mouth to mine, the poison of my skin would cause you great pain," Tanka snapped back, turning around of one foot in a dramatic fashion. The connection of Souda's hands on his joints separated, allowing Tanaka to scurry away, and leave the awkward conversation between them. 

"But dude...!" Souda whined, chasing after him, "What's your problem? Listen, if it's about it being gay, it's fine! We're both wearing socks and we can say 'No Homo' it's f-"

A twist, a sudden movement and heat appeared on Souda's mouth. Tanaka had thrown himself forward, pressing his chest against Souda's own aggressively, despite his previous protests. 

Souda liked it more than he should.

_**12\. photograph** _

When they first moved into the dorm rooms of Hope's Peak Academy, the rooms were so boringly plain. With chalky white walls and a red bedspread, they just weren't Asahina's style at all. 

She added things into her own style. Simple things at first and whatever was popular at the time, fairy lights around her bedframe and the cheap LED lights that stuck around the top of her room that filled the room with a soft, coloured glow. 

Then a picture was added. And another, and another. Of her and her class, her and Naegi eating doughnuts and, her personal favourite, of her and Sakura, sweaty after working out with Asahina's lips pressed to the soft tissue of Sakura's cheek. It would sit next to her bed and she would never lose it.

_**13\. smoothies** _

"She rejected me, man," Souda wailed, sat crouched on the floor on an uncomfy step that led upwards towards the dorms.

Hinata sighed, placing himself down next to the sniffling pink-haired male who had shoved his head into his hands, "You shouldn't be surprised Souda, she's done it _four times before this,_ " Hinata emphasised on the last few words, hoping Souda would take the hint and leave Sonia alone for once in their school life. 

Still, Hinata patted Souda's back gently and allowed him to feel sorry for himself for a few more minutes.

"Do you... wanna get a smoothie?"

Souda looked up, brushing away the wet under his eyes, "You did this last time. You wanna go again?"

"Yeah," Hinata said, pulling Souda up with one hand, "Why not?"

 _ **14\. coffee**_

Naegi didn’t like coffee. He didn’t like it and here he was, pouring himself a mug of black coffee right in front of her.

Kirigiri watched as he sat down in front of her, a spread of paperwork pushed across the table and a mug full of warm coffee pressed on top of them. It’s steam danced in front of her, she stared at it intently.

Naegi took a sip and winced.

”I didn’t think you liked coffee, Naegi-kun,” Kirigiri stated, twirling her pen around in her fingers.

”Ah... I don't,” Naegi mumbled, taking another drink and keeping the frown firmly on his face, "I just thought... it would make me seem more adult."

Kirigiri stopped. Paused, and let out a laugh. Naegi protested. 

"You... are so cute."

"What?! You could at least humour me!" Naegi whined, face turning a shade of pink.

_**15\. dancing** _

"Wha-?! You don't like dancing, Mikan-chan!" Ibuki's face split into a shocked expression, watching Mikan cower in front of her from the raised voice. 

Mikan shuddered, "I-I'm sorry!" She wailed, pushing her hand over her head. 

Ibuki gripped Mikan's wrists and pulled her forward. She scuttled over the Bluetooth speaker she had connected to her phone and played something soft, something that Mikan thought she would never hear on Ibuki's playlist. 

"W-what's this?" Mikan mumbled, as Ibuki walked back and wrapped arms around Mikan's thin waist.

Ibuki hummed along, "Girl in Red!"

Ibuki winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! if u like this, please check out my other stories. i usually write for the dr1 characters and one-shots :]


End file.
